


Baptism by Fire

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: Body Shots [20]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: Normally I don't give warning labels but seeing as this is bound to be controversial, the only thing I will say is if you are religious AND not knowledgeable about the fandom or Amakusa your debates or offense will be thrown out.  This is gonna toe and cross MANY religious lines but only for the devout. Please digest this before leaving comments and separate your beliefs and feelings from what is actually being discussed.  Objective readers will see the broad message, which is really my target audience.  Also keep in mind I got my Bachelors in History and Art history (focusing on medieval and Renaissance art as well as Asian and other European Art) so I keep my shit legit i.e. I wouldn't start a religious debate with me (I will refer to all my textbooks I kept) though questions/friendly opinions and clarifications are welcome. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou & OC, Amakusa Shirou & Reader, Amakusa Shirou/OC, Amakusa Shirou/Reader
Series: Body Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271351
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Baptism by Fire

"Sho?" Though her soft, sultry steps allowed her to walk up behind him like midnight descending upon the close of the past while opening up the future without a sound, courtesy of the controlled, fluid sway of her hips; a motion he had memorized in his dreams as she rode me, he could hear the need in her lips that dripped with sin and feel it in the hands-on his back as she pressed herself against him. Draped in her own insanity, wandering their own madness she would bring a whole new level of salvation to this tortured soul should he give in as the curves of her body teased the clothed flesh of his resolve in false prayers lined with empty devotion. 

She loved to visit him like this after services; an act he had chosen to do to escape the daily torments being in her presence created. He imagined it was mostly because after that night she had bared her body to him, showing him the scars of her abuse as they connected on a level of detached sanity, she held no reservations about what bonding to him via their seals truly meant to her.

Being a man of propriety and blind belief, he had never indulged in the flesh the way most men did, a fact that remained true after his torture and eventual death. Since bonding to her though he was faced with the prospect of physically redeeming his modern Mary Magdalene on a daily basis. And oh how he wished to redeem her into his loving arms. No matter where he went, her visage followed. She was in the air as it rustled his hair, in the food he ate as it sustained his physical hunger, and rampaging through his dreams as his mind wandered the roads of Dante's inferno while his hands replayed its seven levels all over her body. 

Breathing in with a controlled effort, he closed his eyes. "Mistress, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Pleasure..." she purred and he shuddered against her succulence. "That's what brought me, my dear priest, as it always does." Then a finger traced along the rim of his ear. 

"Is that so?" He knew his voice was strained. Would you be willing to allow me to finish up here? I am almost done cleaning and then I will be happy to take you somewhere you will enjoy." Pulling away from her slightly, he bent and began wiping down the white marble altar that serviced many of the other religions and services the Church of Chaldea catered to. 

It pained him to feel her body recede, at least until she came to sit on the altar to his right with a coy smile before tucking her legs up and laying like a virgin sacrifice onto its cold surface. 

"What if my pleasure doesn't involve something you can do to appease me but something you can do for and with me?" She raised a hand and gently fingered his cross, her eyes pleading playfully as they tested the boundaries of her willingness and my sanity. 

His eyes tried to focus just on hers and not the pliant, vibrant woman he had unexpectedly come to love that now lay prone below him as if offering her very existence to his will. Dressed only in black silk, hip-length robe with large purple flowers scattered tastefully over the surface, she was the visage of the Lord himself fainted in Mary's arms during the Pieta. The curves of her body, the withheld ecstasy that would only come to fruition through his acceptance of her entirety, all things he could almost taste in his complete and silent worship of her.

Taking her hand in his, he gently brought the knuckles of her fingers to his lips to kiss; revering her in the chastity of the gesture instead of the raging inferno that was his desire. "I will do anything that allows me to worship the purity of your heart my dear you know that." He had deterred her advances so many times with gestures like this that it was now so intrinsic to their relationship he no longer expected them to go anywhere with the emotions they left warring inside. 

"That's good because it's my heart and soul I wish you to save."

He was surprised his face didn't show any of the confusion that the statement created in his mind. "And how do you wish me to do that?"

She sat up, hand still cupped in his and smiled sweetly. "Will you go to the cabinet and bring me a glass of red please?"

"Of course."

The feel of his hand slipping from hers felt like his soul was being ripped from his body. The very air changed in density as the heat in his whole hand disappeared the moment he lost contact. It was excruciating to turn away, but it also gave him a moment to collect himself. With each step forward, his resolve solidified. He would not give in and taint her with how broken she was. He didn't want his love to be a salve but a radiating heat that withstood the test of time and bolstered her belief in her own salvation. So caught in his own thoughts, he poured the wine without thinking and turned to an image that planted him in place.

The robe was gone and she was left softly illuminated in golden light as the gilded embellishments surrounding the walls of the church radiated on her skin at the same time the white marble enhanced her fleshy pinkness creating a godlike glow to hover around her body. She lay with her eyes cast to the fresco of The Creation of Adam that decorated the underside of the dome above her head, one leg bent at the knee with the foot planted on the slab beneath her. Her arms were bent with both hands overlapping the other on top of her heart as if she wished to feel the beat of the painting within her own body. She was breathtaking and pure despite the scars covering her that traced the history of a tortured past. 

He stood for several breaths taking her in before returning to her side. When he was within reach, she turned her head slightly and smiled before reaching for the glass with her right hand. He was surprised her hands were suddenly cold when she took the glass from him. How had she lost so much heat in so little time? Yes she was naked but she had always had an internal fire that drove even her skin to an unnatural warmth. She left him little time to ponder the issue, however,

"Thank you, Sho. Now, will you honor my one request?" Her hand lingered a moment longer on his before the glass slipped from his grasp. 

"And what would that be?" Somewhere deep inside he knew he couldn't hold her off forever. She was a woman that always got what she wanted and now, he knew, would be no exception.

Her left hand came up to snake behind his scalp before tangling in his hair. Bracing himself emotionally he waited with a small smile on his lips, staring into the endless swirl of her eyes as they waited in limbo for her judgment. Finally, her hand pulled him down so her lips brushed his ear and her words struck him like a hymn from heaven.

"I want you to baptize me in the way only you can." Then the red wine poured over his head and down his face to drip over her prone body staining it in a muted red in the places it hit as she released him. When the torrent of God's blood eased to rain like a river, he leaned back to drip its traces down her body as if crucifying her in its remnants. 

"If that is what you wish Mistress." It was not the act he had anticipated, but as he watched her body become bathed in the lord's visage he began to lose control on a primal level. She looked virgin, willing and raw as her body screamed a devotion he had longed to lose himself in. 

Without thought or reason, he smiled before bending down and placing his lips to her ear as his index and middle finger came to rest on her clavicle. "Are you sure that is what you want? There is no turning back once you receive his blessing."

Her left hand cupped the side of his head as her face pressed back against his. "I don't care about his blessing, I want yours because you are my everything."

Why that caused him to snap he would never know nor care to find out. All he wanted was to release his all into her as his devotion for her and God mixed into one as she became both his savior and his companion. Tracing his fingers across her breasts and then down her clavicle he chanted.

"The most beautiful things in the world can not be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart. Don't be afraid to start over. It's a new chance to rebuild what you want. On this day of baptism may God, who loves us all, smile lovingly upon this child, so innocent and small...and may he guide this girl throughout the years ahead as blessings light the pathway where those tiny feet are led."

Then as the cross met its final destination at her navel, he hovered above her face so noses almost touched and stared into her eyes waiting.

"May you be absolved of your sins and live anew in God's grace, Amen."

If you want to finish reading this please visit me [here.](http://creativefandoms.com)


End file.
